1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a retrieval device for retrieving a level sensing float of a level sensing gauge of the type used on liquid storage tanks.
2. Background
Certain types of level sensing gauges used in both fixed and transportable liquid storage tanks utilize a float which is attached to one end of a sensing tape or wire. The other end of the tape or wire is connected to the level sensing gauge, which is usually mounted on a hatch cover on the tank roof or top. One application of such types of level sensing gauges is on marine tankers. The common problem with this type of tank gauge is that the sensing tape or wire is subject to breakage, leaving the float to descend to the bottom of the tank as the liquid level also drops. Since these types of tanks are, when empty, filled with toxic vapors, the retrieval of the float for repair of the tank gauge is a serious problem. The present invention provides a solution to the problem.